The story of Herobrine
by fluffy ninja1937
Summary: Herold O'brine (Herobrine) has a son named Clyde Wrennington Mineshafter and a wife named Sandy Mineshafter. This is a story Herobrine and his son, and how herobrine becomes evil by a tragedy. (this story is not my creation, the origonal creator is EndYcAt from Flipnote hatena)
1. Chapter 1

**_~prologue~_**

_ Sandy and Harold O'brine met in high school. They were the best of friends. Little did they know, they were falling in love. Soon after they graduated from collage together, Harold proposed to Sandy. She would of course say yes. About a year after they were married, they had a baby boy with giant blue eyes. His name was wren. He had spiky hair that leaned a little over his fore head. He was the most adorable little little boy ever. When this story takes place, wren is about 4 or 5. _

**~chapter 1: Feather~**

"Mommy, is daddy home yet?" wren asked as he looked toward his mother.

"No sweetie, he's still at work, Why?" she said in reply as she lowered the newspaper from her face.

"Well daddy said he had a surprise for me when he got home."

*knock knock*

"Oh look it's your father, why don't you go help him"

Wren ran to the door with excitement. "Daddy, Daddy what is it daddy?" he asked jumping up and down.

"Now, now wren, calm down." Harold said, "You wouldn't want to scare your new...Puppy!" He brought out the dog and held it in front of wren. Wren's face was blank, he just stared at the puppy. Harold was starting to get worried that Wren didn't like the puppy. " I LOVE IT DADDY!" he soon said afterwards. "I'm glad you like him" he said lowering the puppy to the ground. The puppy ran over to wren and started to lick his face. Wren laughed. "I'm gonna name you Doggy!"

"Are you sure you want to name it that?" Harold asked.

"Um, What about Feather?" wren said looking back at his father

"Um I don-"

"That's a great name sweetie!" His mother said from the the other side of the room.

"Y-yea that's a wonderful name" Harold said. He closed the door behind him and began to walk over to Sandy. "I'm sorry I just don't want him to be weird like me when he's older.

"Oh Harry it's fine. And you're not weird, that's why I love you" she said. Sandy kissed Harold, his face turned bright red.

"Yuck! That's gross" Wren said making a face.

" Don't worry Wren, you'll understand when you're older" Sandy said.

"Don't worry about making diner tonight, I'll make it and you can relax." Said Harold

"Oh harry, that's awful sweet of you" she said "Thank you"

"No problem" Harold said in return.

"Well since you already ate, Looks like yo need to go to bed, Wren" Sandy said carrying wren to his room.

"I love you mommy" Wren said

"I love you too" she said kissing him on the forehead. She walked back to the kitchen.  
Once they were done eating, they walked over to their bedroom and got under the covers.

"Thanks harry, It was delicious" Sandy said.

" Oh no problem. You're better than me anyways"

"Harry, shut up, you're better. Anyways did you remember to turn off the furnace?"

"Phhht, of course I did, why would I forget?"

"Good, goodnight honey"

"goodnight" he said in return.

Though he thought he had turned off the furnace, he actually forgot. A minute later, a flame caught hold of the house. That was pretty bad considering the fact that their house was made of wood.

* * *

~author's notes~

I didn't originally come up with this story myself. I had seen it on Flipnote Hatena by a really good artist (username Endycat). He is the original creator so I am giving him all the credit. Unfortunately Flipnote hatena shut down so they didn't save any flipnotes. I love this story so much I think you guys should be able to have a chance to experience the awesomeness of this story. That's why i decided to re-write his story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**~chapter 2: The tragedy~**

**3:00 a.m **

*sniff sniff*

"whats that smell?" Harold said as he slowly opened his eyes. they widened when he realized the big group of flames surrounding the bed. The house was on fire! "I have to wake sandy up!" he thought. He turned to wake up Sandy. His eyes filled with tears when he realized a big large stick in sandy's chest. While the house was on fire, a Beam (a large stick) above sandy, got loose and fell into her chest, killing her. He had just realized that he did leave the furnace on. "stupid me! I let her die! ITS ALL MY FAULT! everything, EVERYTHING, all our memories, all our valuables, wren..WREN!" he thought "There's not time I have to save wren!" he dashed out of the room and dodged the wood falling, nearly crushing him. Soon he finally made it to wren's room.

"son, son, wake up" he said shaking both his shoulders.

"y-yes daddy" Wren said waking up "DADDY I'M SCARED! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" he said grabbing Feather and bringing him closer to him.

"COME ON WREN THERE'S NO TIME!" He picked up wren and dashed across the house. *BAM*

"DADDY WAIT!" Wren said wanting to go back.

"There's no time Wren!"

"DADDY WAIT!" Wren's voice broke into a cry. "D-DADDY YOU FORGOT TO SAVE MOMMY!" The two soon made it outside, barely.

"L-listen wren," Harry said.

"daddy we have to go back inside!"

"LISTEN, mommy i-is already"

"Daddy no"

"dead" He said covering his face. "I'm so sorry"

"NO! DADDY IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He said shouting at his father. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU A LOT!"

"Wren, " Harry said.

" Arf arf" said Feather

"FEATHER! Said wren, hugging Feather. "I love you feather, I love you a lot"

Harry looked at Wren with sadness. "Wren I-I'm sorry"

"NO DADDY! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!"

**~5 years later~**

3 months later, they re-built their house, but this time, out of brick and stone. Harry sat on his lonely bed just thinking to himself.

*sigh* "I'm sorry" he said suffering from the guilt and arguing with his conscious. "I-I didn't mean to"

"_yes you did it's all your fault!" _

_"_No, i-it was an accident!"

_"no it wasn't she even reminded you before you went to bed!"_

" I know but-" he said sitting up in his seat "Maybe i should just cool off" He walked over to the bathroom.

"WHAT THE!"

* * *

**~author's notes~**

I have noticed in the last chapter, I have spelled college wrong, I apologize.

I didn't originally come up with this story myself. I had seen it on Flipnote Hatena by a really good artist (username Endycat). He is the original creator so I am giving him all the credit. Unfortunately Flipnote hatena shut down so they didn't save any flipnotes. I love this story so much I think you guys should be able to have a chance to experience the awesomeness of this story. That's why i decided to re-write his story.


	3. Chapter 3

**~chapter 3: ~**

"WHAT THE!", said Harold. "M-MY EYES! T-THEY'RE, THEY'RE WHITE!"

"ha ha ha that's right, You're a monster! Andy your name is herobrine!" said notch, who popped up out of nowhere.

"YOU! I should have known!"

"HAHAHA" he said.

"Why do you hate me anyways?" asked herobrine.

"Ever since high school, You were always better than me." he said getting ready to tell a story "When we were in high school, Sandy and I were dating. I had three things, you didn't have. Popularity, strength, and Sandy. But then you stole her! She left me for you! And that's when I met notch. He told me that i could pursue his power, and become the new notch! So I did."

"grr"

"I decided i would take my revenge on you and Sandy,"

"NO!"

"I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED HER! I STRUCK HER IN THE CHEST! I TURNED THE FURNACE BACK ON AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP!" He said "YOU"RE NO A MURDERER!" He looked away from the mirror. He got a hand full of water and splashed it on his face.

"Dad, who were you talking to?"

"It's none of your business! Now go back to your room!" he said in a firm voice.

"But dad, are you okay?"

Yes wren now go back to your room!"

"Da-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He shouted.

Wren mumbled and walked away looking down in anger.

"My dad doesn't love me, and i don't love him. I know he killed her on purpose!" he thought "I have an idea! I'll run away!" Wren got a little blanket and gathered some food and clothes. He then opened his window and climbed down from a tree. He ran at first trying not to be caught by his abusive father, but then started to slow down. He took a short break and sat for a little while, then continued his journey. He walked for hours, and hours. Finally he fell to the ground with exhaustion.

"hello there!"

"w-What?" He said in confusion " Who are you?" It was a strange-looking woman. She was wearing dark clothes, a hat with a point tip and a big nose like most villagers. She was also carrying a broom. "A which!" he thought

* * *

**~author's notes~**

I didn't originally come up with this story myself. I had seen it on Flipnote Hatena by a really good artist (username Endycat). He is the original creator so I am giving him all the credit. Unfortunately Flipnote hatena shut down so they didn't save any flipnotes. I love this story so much I think you guys should be able to have a chance to experience the awesomeness of this story. That's why i decided to re-write his story. Some things may not be exactly like the original.


	4. Chapter 4

**~chapter 3: ~**

"WHAT THE!", said Harold. "M-MY EYES! T-THEY'RE, THEY'RE WHITE!"

"ha ha ha that's right, You're a monster! And your name is herobrine!" said notch, who popped up out of nowhere.

"YOU! I should have known!"

"HAHAHA" he said.

"Why do you hate me anyways?" asked herobrine.

"Ever since high school, You were always better than me." he said getting ready to tell a story "When we were in high school, Sandy and I were dating. I had three things, you didn't have. Popularity, strength, and Sandy. But then you stole her! She left me for you! And that's when I met notch. He told me that i could pursue his power, and become the new notch! So I did."

"grr"

"I decided i would take my revenge on you and Sandy,"

"NO!"

"I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED HER! I STRUCK HER IN THE CHEST! I TURNED THE FURNACE BACK ON AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP!" He said "YOU'RE NOW A MURDERER!" He looked away from the mirror. He got a hand full of water and splashed it on his face.

"Dad, who were you talking to?"

"It's none of your business! Now go back to your room!" he said in a firm voice.

"But dad, are you okay?"

Yes wren now go back to your room!"

"Da-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He shouted.

Wren mumbled and walked away looking down in anger.

"My dad doesn't love me, and I don't love him. I know he killed her on purpose!" he thought "I have an idea! I'll run away!" Wren got a little blanket and gathered some food and clothes. He then opened his window and climbed down from a tree. He ran at first trying not to be caught by his abusive father, but then started to slow down. He took a short break and sat for a little while, then continued his journey. He walked for hours, and hours. Finally he fell to the ground with exhaustion.

"hello there!"

"w-What?" He said in confusion " Who are you?" It was a strange-looking woman. She was wearing dark clothes, a hat with a point tip and a big nose like most villagers. She was also carrying a broom. "A witch!" he thought. She looked at him as he struggled to get up.

* * *

**~author's notes~**

I didn't originally come up with this story myself. I had seen it on Flipnote Hatena by a really good artist (username Endycat). He is the original creator so I am giving him all the credit. Unfortunately Flipnote hatena shut down so they didn't save any flipnotes. I love this story so much I think you guys should be able to have a chance to experience the awesomeness of this story. That's why I decided to re-write his story. Some things may not be exactly like the original.


End file.
